Spring Break
by bunnyrose06
Summary: Spring Break is coming up. What will Amy and Serena do when they switch places?
1. Default Chapter

"Yes!" Serena exclaimed, "Spring Break!" Amy looked over her book and smiled. "Now Serena it just gives us enough time to study for the history test. Now I was thinking first we will go over our notes and then find what we don't know in the book." "AMY!!! You have got to be kidding... I don't want to spend the week studying," Serena pouted. "I have been waiting for this since Christmas break.... Don't take it away from me!" Amy smiled and got up from her chair. Book in hand she walked into the kitchen for a sank. "Now Serena," Amy shouted from the kitchen, "I know how much you have been waiting for this, but you have to promise me you will study with me every night. You know this test is hard and you can't mess up on it..." Amy opened the refrigerator and looks around for the sandwich she made last night. "Serena? Did you eat my sandwich?" Amy mumbled to herself moving everything around. Serena sighed and looked around Amy's house. Se looked at the clock and screamed. Amy dropped a jar of jelly and ran into the living room. "What?! What's wrong???" "I'm late! Darien is going to be so mad. I have to get going Amy." Serena packed her stuff together and hurried to the door. "Sorry to scare you like that. Bye Amy. See you tomorrow!" Serena said running out the door shutting it after her. Amy sighed in relief and walked back into the kitchen. She drops her head looking at the mess of jelly on the floor. "Oh man..." She grads a rag and starts to clean. 


	2. Waking up

Serena walks into her room smiling as she passes by a stack of books. Looking at her bed she sees her test. "Oh man. That's the third one I failed this month," Serena mumbles and sits on her bed. Her eyes start to water. "Why can't I be as smart as Amy?" Serena looks at the test and then sees Luna at the door. "Oh! Hi Luna." "Serena it's time for bed. Get going! You were late coming home tonight. I told you to be back at 10," Luna shouts as she glares at Serena. Luna walks over to her kitty bed. "You have a scout meeting in the morning and if you are not up in time and late again everyone will mad at you." Luna curls up into a ball and closes her eyes. "And another thing. YOU NEED TO DO BETTER ON YOUR TEST!" Luna shouts not bothering to open her eyes. "Oh Luna. You sound just like mom. I'm trying as hard as I can on my test," Serena wines as she starts to take off her shirt. "I have a big test next week. I promise to study with Amy every night." Serena puts on her nightgown and takes off her pants. She yawns and crawls into bed. "Luna. What's the meeting about?" Luna looks up at her. "We are going to talk about the two day camping trip to the mountains. I'm going to start giving you guys more training since there hasn't been any attacks lately." Luna closes her eyes again and drifts off to sleep.  
  
Amy looks at the clock and sighs. "Time for bed." She puts her book down and stands up. "I guess mom has to stay late at the hospital" Amy mutters as she walks into her bedroom. Amy undresses and then puts on her nightshirt. She sits on her bed and lays back. She sits up and looks behind her and sees a comic book on her pillow. "Must be Serena's." Amy sets it aside and looks out the window. Amy sighs and lays back again. "I wish I could be Serena. Having a mom and a dad around."  
  
Amy and Serena both look out the windows from their houses and watch a shooting star pace by in the sky. "I wish I was Serena" Amy mumbles. "I wish I was Amy" Serena muttered. Both girls lay down and fall asleep.  
  
Up on the shooting star a small fairy hears their wishes. Giggling she makes her way to earth. Flying to Serena's house she smiles. "So. You want to be like Amy? And Amy wants to be like you." The fairy giggles again. "Then you both will have your wishes." Closing her eyes the fairy holds up her little wound and starts to mutter words. From both Amy and Serena a bright light shoots out from their bodies and fades away. "Well this will be fun to watch." The fairy goes back up to her shooting star and begins to watch what will happen.  
  
Amy wakes up and rubs her eyes. She sits up and looks around not realizing where she is. She walks over to the dresser and looks in the mirror. Looking up in the mirror her mouth drops. "What the?" Amy looks closely. "Am I seeing things?" She looks at her hair first. Blonde. Then her eyes. Sky blue. "WHATS GOING ON?" she screams as she backs away from the mirror. Luna looks up at her and yawns. "Now what's wrong Serena?" Luna stretches and walks over to her. "You look like you have seen a ghost or something." "Hey Serena? Is everything all right in there?" Sammy asks as he knocks on the door. "Mom got worried." "Umm. Uh. Everything is fine. Go away please." Amy looks around for Serena's phone. 'I have to call my house,' Amy thinks to herself. "Where is the phone Luna?" Amy looks at the cat. "Serena. Your mother took your phone out a month ago. You know that." Luna pushes the door open and walks out. 'That girl is getting weirder and weirder everyday,' Luna thinks to herself. Amy closes the door and looks at Serena's messy room. 'How can some one live in here?' She looks around again and sees the half-opened dresser. 'I guess I should get dress'  
  
Serena opens her eyes and looks around. "What the. This isn't my room." She gets out of bed and walks over to the mirror. Her mouth drops and she begins to scream. "Amy? What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Anderson opens the door and looks inside. "Is everything all right?" She steps into the room and looks at Amy with concern. "Umm. Uh. Everything is all right mom. I just had a bad dream." Serena looks up at her. "Well if you say so dear. I'm going to work now. Be good." Mrs. Anderson smiles and walks out closing the door behind her. "Oh boy." Serena looks around the room and sighs. "Guess it's time to get dress." She walks over to the closet and pulls out a blue summer dress with white flowers on it. She closes her eyes (not wanting to see her friend's body) and gets dress. She brushes her hair and puts some white flower clips in it. Serena looks in the mirror and puts on a little bit of make up and walks to the door. She looks around the room one more time and sighs. "Well time to face the world as Amy Anderson." She opens the door and walks out. 


End file.
